


Blanket

by Blvve



Series: Shyan fluff [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Again, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Huddling For Warmth, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Ryan Bergara In Love, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Being an Asshole, Shane Madej In Love, Shane Madej Is So Whipped, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blvve/pseuds/Blvve
Summary: Shane was hoarding the blanket.orCuddling for warmth.orJust some super short fluffy one shot I wrote instead of sleeping.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Shyan fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981841
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just leave it here...

"Shane..."

"Mmmmph?"

"Shane." Ryan lightly smacked Shanee's back.

"What...?" His voice was raspy from sleep.

"Give me back the fucking blanket."

"...no."

"I'm freezing, and you're hoarding all the warmth, you jerk." Ryan tried again while attempting to pry the blanket from his boyfriend.

"..." 

"C'monnnn, Shaneee." He pulled harder on the fabric, but Shane was lying partly on it, which made it practically impossible to do. "What happened to your mid-western cold tolerance you always brag about, huh big guy?"

"Hyynngh... Why are you like this?" Grumbled Shane under his nose as he clumsily rolled onto his right side and raised his arm. "Fucking delicate Californian skin... Come here." He said, barely opening his eyes.

Ryan didn't hesitate. He quickly scooted over, turned his back to Shane's chest and snuggled into his boyfriend's warm body.

"You happy now?"

"Very." He replied with a smile on his face. "Night, night."

"Go to sleep, Ry."


End file.
